The Castle Of Crystals
by Kitune Kawaii
Summary: Ratings might go up to PG13 The Inu Princess Kagome lives in a Crystal palace, believing she and her people are the last of Inu youkai. Then she meet's the cold hearted Sesshoumaru. Can she break the ice around his heart like she's done so many others?
1. Pure Of Heart's Only, On A Moonless Nig

**_This is my 2nd fanfic, feel free to tell me how to make it better if you want. _**

**_Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha. _**

_**The Castle Of Crystals**_

_**Chapter 1 - Pure Of Heart's Only, On A Moonless Night.**_

A young inu queen Tsuki was happily carrying her daughter around. The young princess Kagome was all ready 5 years of age.

Her father had been gone for sometime now, he had left for the upcoming war, she was hesitant to let him go incase something happened and he got killed.

Soon the war started to get worse, needing everyone to get out of the range of the war.

The queen sat around holding her precious daughter, her mate tolled her to leave the palace immediately if they started attacking the castle.

The queen hoped she wouldn't need to leave she had lived here for most her life.

But her hopes were shattered when a large amount of youkai penetrated the castle. The only place she knew to run was to the sacred mountains of crystal.

Not many youkai were allowed there only the purest of hearts could live within the grounds. So far nobody had ever been there, many have tried and have all failed.

She hoped she could get her daughter and people in there before the youkai killed them.

She led them to the base of a mountain. Looking at her daughter, then tuning to her people announced.

"This is the Sacred mountain of crystals, only those pure of heart can enter. I fully hope we are all pure of heart, or we will all die here and now."

The youkai murmured to there friends and family, turning to the queen most excepted to try and die here, when most fled only to be eaten by the youkai waiting.

The queen took a deep breath then slowly walked towards the mountain. Looking back at her daughter she carried, knowing most children at the age of 7 down were pure of hearts. Without another thought she stepped through the barrier.

A large ice colored barrier came into view, stepping past it she made it inside safely. Looking around her she noticed every child was all right, but most youkai were dead.

As more came in she noticed only inu youkai made it through the barrier.

The children of kitsune, okami, and other youkai made it safely past the barrier. The children of none inu youkai's made there way to the queen.

"May we stay? I don't want to go back out there even... Even if my parents are dead." Said a young kitsune.

The others nodded, the queen dropped to her knees and hugged the children. "You may stay, I wouldn't have brought you if you couldn't stay." The children smiled as tears feel from there eye's, from happiness and sadness.

The queen looked around, in the far distant she could see the faint outline of something. Standing she tolled all the one's who made it past to follow. One woman ran up too her.

"I'm sorry you highness, but there are a lot of kits, pups, and cub's." The queen looked and noticed a bunch of young woman trying to quiet a few kit's, pup's, and cub's.

She nodded and walked over to a few woman.

Setting Kagome on the ground to walk beside her she picked up 1 kit and 1 pup. Looking at Kagome telling here she was able to walk as these weren't so fortunate. Looking at all the youkai both male and female she said.

"All the children that can walk please let them we need help with the one's who can't."

Everyone did as tolled and set the one's who could walk beside them. When all they were all picked up she started for the faint outline in the distance, occasionally taking breaks for the children.

They finally came up too the place they were heading to find, a castle made of crystal's. It was huge enough to hold over 1,000 youkai which they needed.

They settled and let the children pick out the rooms they wanted. Kagome went to a tower, along with a few others. She wanted a balcony, too look out into the night sky and watch the stars. She found the best balcony to look from.

It faced the west and east. A door on each side of her futon so she could watch the sunset and the sunrise.

The room was a light blue, even if it was made from crystals, some of the crystals in the castle had color to them.

There were 5 floors to the castle.

The 1st floor held the nursery, the queens thrown, study, the dinning room and the dance floor.

The 2nd, 3rd and 4th floor were mainly rooms and other things, the library was on the 2nd floor. The 5th floor held mainly rooms as well, but the other rooms didn't have balconies just windows, and was the highest floor.

There was one other floor though below the others, it was the dungeon. Who knew why it wad there? Nobody really care.

Kagome wanted to decorate her room with flowers so she had gone out into the garden she found some blue and pink flowers to put in her room.

As she put her flowers into place, she heard a loud "thump" in the hall way. She rushed out to see what happened and found a girl a little older then her, laying on the ground.

Kagome ran over to her and helped her up, the young girl quickly covered her mouth and backed away.

"Your highness I didn't mean to make any sound!" She said nervously.

"That's OK, are you OK?" Kagome asked, smiling the girl nodded then spoke.

"My name is Sango, I'm a okami youkai." She said bowing, Kagome quickly shook her head.

"Don't bow, my name is Kagome."

"Thank you."

Kagome helped Sango with things needed to be done in her room. Sango had chosen the room right beside hers.

The balconies connected and there were doors so they could enter each others rooms that way.

Kagome had went back to her room after a tour around the castle with Sango. She also met a few new kids to hang around with.

Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame all okami's.

Shippo, Kiko, Yuri and Yumi all Kitsune's.

Sara, Kara, and Kira all inu youkai's.

There were a bunch of others but those were the one's she liked best.

Kagome walked around the garden for about an 1 hour before going inside. The sun would be setting soon, and she wanted to watch the first sunset at her new home.

Kagome was sitting on the pole to the railing her tail wrapped around it so she wouldn't loose balance and fall. Sango's door opened and she walked over to her.

"Can I watch as well?" Sango asked, Kagome nodded.

"Sure, I might be a princess but I am still youkai."

Sango nodded and took a seat next to her, on the railing.

They watched as the sunset and the stars appeared one by one in the moonless sky, today was a new moon.

**_Outside Of The Mountain_**

The war was about to end but deaths will follow in it's path, two of the 4 lords were going to die and both said the last thing that came to mind before they died.

"Be safe my mate and children!"

**_Incase some don't know what the japanese words mean here. _**

**_Kitsune - Fox_**

**_Okami - Wof_**

**_Youkai - Demon_**

**_Inu - Dog_**

**_First chapter is done tell me how you liked it! PLease Review!_**


	2. Finding Help

__

_**Chapter 2 is now up!**_

__

_**Chapter 2- Finding Help**_

_**10 Years Later**_

It's been 10 years sense the war and the crystal castle was found.

Kagome and her friends have learned to defend themselves incase of an emergency and have to leave the safety of the mountain.

Kagome and Sango still played like the children do even though they were 15, and 16. Both are very much liked by the young youkai's in the castle.

The children loved it when they came out and played with them.

A young kitsune named Sora all ways hug around Kagome, trying to act like her. Kagome all ways tolled the girl to be her own self.

Finally when the girl had turned 10 she understood better. She laughed like the regular girls but when alone she read from the library.

She would sit in there for awhile and read, until dinner time. Sora would go eat then go straight to bed afterwards.

Kagome's mother died a few months ago and tolled her, they were probably the last remaining of inu youkai. Also if she were to die to go outside the safety of the mountain and find someone who was hopefully a lord, who would know inu youkai.

Kagome had been packing for her journey outside the mountain for 2 weeks now and would be leaving that morning.

She would watch the sunset then the sunrise and finally begin her journey.

Kagome waited for the sun to go down, turning to her friends, she smiled.

"You know if the castle is destroyed when I get back I'll have your necks." She joked, the others smiled and nodded.

"O, by the way Miroku keep your hands to yourself while I'm gone. I wont be able o protect you if you touched Sango's ass while I'm gone."

Gulping he nodded, thinking of all the possible ways Sango could hurt him, or worse.

Finally the sun began to go down and both Kagome and Sango sat outside on the railing like they have been doing for the past 10 years .

Kagome watched the colors in the sky go from a light pink to a dark blue, then finally black. Kagome sighed and stood.

"I'd better get to bed early tonight Sango. See you in the morning."

Kagome went in side to her room and laid down. "_Time to find some help on this "Were the only inu youkai left" problem._" Kagome then rolled over and feel asleep.

Waking a few minute's before the sun was to rise Kagome made sure she had food and water, for her journey. She walked outside just as the sun started to come up.

Kagome started for the gates of the castle as some of the children ran up to her.

"Kagome! Please take this with you it's from all of us it'll bring good luck!"

A okami by the name of Kara said. Kagome took the braided flowers into her hand and bowed.

"Thank you, all of you. I must leave now bye."

They all waved as she left and Kagome put the flower reef into her kimono for good keeping.

Kagome reached the barrier she had never passed sense she came here and walked through. What she came upon was a field of flowers, and springs.

Sighing Kagome went in search for a lord who knew of some inu youkai.

Kagome had been in to many fight's all ready, she was tired so took a break at a hot spring. She had taken off her Kimono and stepped into the water.

It was really warm, even for a hot spring. Kagome had been about to fall asleep when she heard a voice coming close. Quickly grabbing her kimono and putting it on.

She hopped into the tree as a young human girl ran to the hot spring followed by a toad youkai.

"Master Jaken, can Rin take a bath?"

"Fine, human."

Kagome had masked her scent and watched a youkai and a human interact. Kagome's mother said all youkai hated humans yet here she found this human with a youkai.

The girl named Rin had finished her bath and was getting dressed when a youkai attacked. Slicing everything in it's path. She heard the girl scream.

Kagome couldn't take it, she jumped down from the tree, baring her teeth she attacked. Slashing the demon across the chest and in return it cut her arm.

Kagome's eye's were going blurry, the demon was poisonous! She fought as much as she could, killing the demon in the end but falling to the ground.

Hearing the little girl calling out to her.

"Lady! Lady are you all right!"

Then she called a name she never heard before.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Just as Kagome was about to black out a youkai appeared. Kagome got to her feet a pushed Rin behind her. Instead of fighting she fell into him unconscious.

Kagome awoke a little later, the poison was gone. She sat up and noticed a youkai, the little girl Rin was asleep on the ground.

Looking at the youkai again she noticed how much different he looked from the youkai in the mountain.

He was much stronger you could tell just by looking at him. He had markings and a half shape moon on his forehead. Was he could he be a lord?

"Umm.. Excuse me who are you?" Kagome asked he looked over at her, then turned back to the fire that was burning.

Rin woke up to her voice and rubbed her eye's sleepily. Turning to Kagome she ran over too her.

"Are you OK? You saved Rin and almost got killed! If it wasn't for Lord Sesshoumaru you would be dead!"

"Lord? Sesshoumaru" Kagome asked Rin nodded.

"Yes! He is the Lord of the western lands!" She said happily.

Kagome looked at him, she vaguely remembered the lord of west but did. His name was Lord Inutaisho, he was a inu youkai! Is he an Inu youkai?

"Umm... Lord Sesshoumaru your father wouldn't happen to be Lord Inutaisho would it?" Kagome asked, he didn't turn his head only nodded.

"Yes, my father was Lord Inutaisho, how would you know him wench?"

Kagome glared at him, than answered.

"I'm the Princess of the Eastern Lands, now Lady as my mother passed away a few months ago!"

This time Sesshoumaru not only turned towards her but grabbed her neck.

"You lie! Lady Tsuki and her pup died! 10 years ago in the war!" Kagome trying to free her neck started to cough. He let go and she fell to the ground.

"I would not lie! And my name is Lady Kagome! Tsuki's pup!" Kagome said angrily, she didn't care if he was a lord or not he wouldn't talk to her like that.

"Then how did you live threw the war?"

"We escaped to the sacred mountains of crystal." She said quietly. For once Sesshoumaru could not trace any hint of lying.

**_OK, PLease review on what you think so far! _**


	3. Old Friend

_**Chapter 3 – Old Friend**_

Kagome hadn't mentioned anything after what happened.

Rin played around in the field that Sesshoumaru had stopped by. Kagome still didn't know how this human girl had come to know a taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru was sitting a few feet from where Kagome sat, he didn't know whether to believe her or not, that she lived in the mountain of crystal.

He would have to find out for himself.

"Lady Kagome, why would you leave the safety of you precious castle?"

Kagome looked at him, standing she walked over to him. Sitting about a foot away from him, she answered.

"My mother tolled me that if she were to die, go out and find a lord who would hopefully know some inu youkai. I knew what she meant ask if my father was still alive. Yet she didn't phrase it that way."

"Your father died right next to mine."

"How do you know?"

"My uncle lived a while after the war but then died. He tolled me that my father next to the Eastern lord, Kuro. He also tolled me when I was old enough to search for the Lady and pup of the Eastern lands. I set out about 2 years ago in search for you, but never found you till now. Also to take you back to your lands."

"Well then, if I'm to return to my old home I should gather my people as well."

"Your people? You mean more lived then just you two?"

"Yes, all inu youkai, the kits, pups, and cubs, of all others lived but only sense they were pure of heart and still young. Now you on the other hand will be killed if you try to enter the mountain."

"O, Really? How is that?" He said sarcastically.

"If you try to pass the barrier and your not our of heart, you will die then and there. My mother believed we were the only inu youkai that survived the war, now I see she was wrong."

"So then, I guess I have no reason to go into the mountain unless I want to die is that it?"

"Yes. If you want to live you'll have to learn how to care and love, others."

"Like I will show such feelings."

"Exactly, with that attitude you will never get into the mountain. There is one thing that though, Rin how did you come across her?"

"Your avoiding the subject but if you would know. I was injured about 4 months ago, the girl tried to save me even if I was youkai, she didn't care. By the time I had healed, I smelled her blood I followed her scent, to an opening she was facing the way I was. She was dead."

"She's alive how can that be?"

"My father, gave me a sword called the tenseiga, it revives people from death. That is how the girl is living to this day."

This took Kagome by surprise, after being here with this Lord for about 2 hours he never showed any emotion. Yet the girl was killed and brought back to life.

"_He has feelings after all he just doesn't know it yet._"

"Why did you save her?"

"She cared for me even if it was futile, I just returned the favor."

"Well then you do have some feelings. Youkai who have been helped by a human usually kill them after wards."

"Would you rather me kill an innocent human child?"

"No! You took the girl in and have been caring for her from what I hear her say. Which means you do have feelings under that cold exterior of yours!"

"What ever. My little brother seems to be on his way here as we speak."

Just as he finished his sentence a youkai crashed through the tree's. He had long silver hair like Sesshoumaru, only he was dressed in mostly red, then white and red like Sesshoumaru. Kagome remembered Inuyasha, from when she was young she had went to the west to play with him and his brother for awhile.

"Inuyasha, how nice to see you again." Sesshoumaru said sarcastically.

"Don't play stupid, jackass, I need to speak with you."

Inuyasha finally noticing the inu youkai standing behind Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Well Sesshoumaru when did you get a beautiful youkai like her as a mate, I'm jealous."

Kagome's face went red then snarled, at Inuyasha.

"Or is she just a hore you keep around so you wont have to go back to your precious castle?"

That done it Kagome was in font of Sesshoumaru in no time. Kagome growled then lunged, at Inuyasha.

"Wow, Sesshoumaru one who can even fight!"

Kagome was pissed, Inuyasha just smirked and pulled a sword from his side. Kagome growled she'd seen this sword somewhere before. Remembering the swords power, she jumped aside when he let out "Kaze no Kizu" Inuyasha now curious to this youkai was so asked.

"How did you know to dodge the swords attack who are you?"

"Like I'd tell you that stupid pup!"

"Bitch who you calling a pup your younger then me!"

"Really I couldn't tell!"

Kagome was furious at what he said about her. Kagome froze as two hands grabbed her shoulders soft yet firm.

"That's enough, I'll fight him."

"But! He insulted me! You expect me to sit here and do nothing?"

He didn't answer just stepped in front of her. Kagome went over to a broken branch and sat down. Growling she watched as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru fight.

"So Sesshoumaru what is she too you really?"

"Kagome is nothing more then a youkai that I saved."

Inuysha's eye's widened Kagome? He had a friend named Kagome when he was 6, she was the princess of the Eastern lands. It couldn't be her could it? Inuyasha looked at her again, then flashes of when she had visited them came to him.

Inuyasha wasn't paying attention, and was knocked over to where Kagome sat by Sesshoumaru. Getting up he looked at Kagome again. Bowing he apologized.

"I'm sorry, Kagome."

Kagome seemed surprised for a moment then nodded, Sesshoumaru walked up behind him.

"Next time you insult the Lady of the east you'll die, now what is it you came to talk about?"

Inuyasha sat down.

"Well your needed back at the castle, and they wanted to know if you have found Kagome or her mother. I see you have indeed found Kagome."

"Fine then we leave, for my castle now."

Kagome stood and soon Rin ran over to them followed by Jaken. Kagome watched Rin get on Aun and then Jaken lead him.

Kagome watched Sesshoumaru's back as they walked. He was so much different from the others, in the mountain. He looked, smelled and acted different.

"Sesshoumaru how far is it to your castle? I shouldn't be gone from my people to much longer they'll get worried."

"Were almost there, it's straight ahead. Inuyasha go ahead and tell everybody Lady Kagome has returned."

Inuyasha left headed for the castle.

**_OK, There's nothing really I can say except REVIEW! PLEASE_**


	4. Internal Images

__

__

_**Chapter 4 – Internal Images**_

As they neared the castle, all Kagome had on her mind was the way Sesshoumaru's hands felt on her shoulders. When he touched her she had calmed a little.

"_This is NOT the time to think about that kind of things!"_

Kagome mentally kicked herself then glancing over at Sesshoumaru, then sighed. Yes, she did have feelings for the emotionless taiyoukai, even if she didn't admit it.

Coming to the castle Sesshoumaru saw Inuyasha waiting a few feet ahead.

"Sesshoumaru, the lords and ladies are here to speak with you about the east. They say if the lady or princess don't come soon one of them will take the land over."

Sesshoumaru walked to his study were the lords and ladies were.

Sesshoumaru opening the doors walked in with a very quiet Kagome trailing behind him. He took his seat and when everyone noticed Kagome, they thought something other then the truth.

"Sesshoumaru when did you take a mate? She's lovely!" The lord of the Northern lands said and everyone agreeing.

Kagome was blushing fiercely at the comment, Sesshoumaru smirked at the blush on Kagome's face.

"She is not my mate." He said emotionlessly.

The lords and ladies looked confused. When the lady of the south asked.

"Then who is she? You never allow common youkai in your palace. The only way she could be in here is if she was your mate, which you say she is not."

Kagome looked up at the lords and ladies and finally decided to speak. "I am the daughter of Lady Tsuki, lady of the east. I am now currently owner of the land, Lady Kagome."

They all stared wide eyed for a second then questions that would make your head spin were asked. Sesshoumaru finally decided to quiet them.

"Quiet!"

Kagome was grateful for the silence, then Sesshoumaru spoke again.

"I think it would be polite that before she answer your questions that she knows all your names."

They nodded and began to introduce them selves.

"I am Kouga, lord of the North and this is my mate Lady Ayame."

"I am Akira, lord of the South and this is my mate Lady Yumi."

Kagome listened to their names, then Kouga spoke.

"Where have you been all this time Lady Kagome? There was a rumor that you were killed trying to enter the Sacred Mountain of Crystals."

"Indeed, I was at the Sacred Mountain, but we were never killed. We passed through safely, and soon I must go gather my people."

"Yes, well there is a youkai trying to take over the east we have all tried to keep it out but it keeps coming back. That is why we need Sesshoumaru's help."

Lord Akira said looking to make sure Sesshoumaru would help. All he got was a short nod put of the lord.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, she was going to ask him something but her mind soon wandered to other things. "_I bet he looks better with cloths off then on._" Kagome froze then mentally slapping herself yet again for her heads wandering asked.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, when can I return to my people and gather them to bring home?"

"We may leave in the morning."

"Thank you."

'But Milord what of the youkai trying to take over the territory?" Lord Kouga asked.

"I will kill it and sense her territory is trying to be taken over then we batter get her there fast don't you agree?"

Everyone agreed and soon the meeting was called to an end, Kagome had retired to her room along with everyone else. All the Lords and Ladies stayed the night at the western castle.

Kagome was having an inner battle in her mind, as she headed to her room.

"_What is wrong with me all I keep thinking about is Sesshoumaru with out a shirt or anything at all? He would look so gorgeous! Ahh.. stop that_!"

' _Your in love with him that's all, once you give in an admit it you'll stop with the visions._' Her inner voice (conscious) said.

"_I can't be in love with him, he's so expressionless_!"

'_No he's not, and you know it_.'

"_Well maybe, no no no no, I wont give in to you. Who are you?_"

'_I'm YOU!_'

"_No your not cause I'm me, so you can't be me, if you were me I wouldn't be me._"

"_Good, finally my mind can relax._"

Kagome was laying on her bed, she turned over when the voice didn't reply. Then another image of Sesshoumaru popped into her head. He was standing there in a hot springs NAKED!

"_OMG! He is so hot! NO! Stop it get this image from my mind!_"

'_Tolled you, your in love with him._'

"_Fine all right, all right, I love him. I said it, now get these pictures out of my head._"

'_Sorry, you haven't admitted it yet._'

"_What do you mean I just... You don't mean I have to... Tell him?_"

'_Yes, and you will soon enough. Right now just sit back and enjoy the images._'

"_Whatever!_"

Kagome then tried to block out all thought and images as she fell asleep only it did not happen. She fell asleep with the image of Sesshoumaru sleeping beside her.

**In Sesshoumaru's Room**

Sesshoumaru was trying to get to sleep but the smile all ways on Kagome's face was haunting his thoughts. He rolled over to his sides which didn't help. He was getting annoyed at the thoughts he was having.

"_She's so beautiful, even for a youkai, but what does this mean?_"

'_Your in love with her!'_

"_Who are you? Get out of my head!_"

'_I can't do that, because I'm You!_"

"_Well if your me then you know I can easily push you aside._"

Sesshoumaru did just what he said he pushed his conscious out of his mind and got out of bed. He the got to his feet and went towards a door in the corner, of the room.

He watched the stars come out one by one for the rest of the night, then going to his room he walked to the door he opened it and walked into the hallway.

Sense he couldn't sleep, he decided to walk a little while in the hallways of his castle. He didn't look were he was going nor did he care. He soon came to a door, he let out a sigh, something he rarely did, and opened the door.

He knew exactly whose room he was in, Kagome's. He walked up to the bed. She had a small smile on her face and her hair was disarrayed everywhere beside her.

Without thought he reached over and tugged some of hr hair behind her ears. She moaned a little in her sleep, then turned onto her back.

For the first time in a long time Sesshoumaru's face was a light pink color. When Kagome had turned on her back her yukata had fallen down her chest revealing her chest for the world to see.

Sesshoumaru just stared at her face as she slept, keeping his eye's away from her chest was a little difficult. Without warning she suddenly mumbled his name as she slept.

"Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru at first thought she had woken up, but soon noticed she was still asleep. He quickly turned heel and left the room, closing the door in the process.

As Sesshoumaru headed for his room his thoughts on her and why she had said his name in her sleep.

Sleep finally came over him and he fell asleep with the image of Kagome in his mind.

**_Back In Kagome's Room_**

Kagome sat there fully awake, after Sesshoumaru left her room she was puzzled.

_Kagome had woken a few hours after she had fallen asleep, she then heard footsteps in the hall way. Turning over pretending she was asleep, she heard her door open. _

_She lay there for a minute, finally she heard footsteps heading her way, trying to slow her breathing she laid there. _

_Without warning a hand came out and tucked some of her hair behind her ears. She could tell who it was by his sent , it was Sesshoumaru. Why was Sesshoumaru in here? _

_Kagome then had to change position, moaning a little she turned on her back, her right hand lay on her stomach and her left was curled under the pillow. _

_Kagome could feel his gaze on her, she then mumbled his name. She could feel his embarrassment? Or was he nervous, that she had woken up?_ _She didn't know all she knew was, he quickly left her room after she said his name. _

_Kagome then shot into a sitting position once he left. _

Kagome couldn't help but wonder why he was in here, she would figure that out later, right now she wanted to go back to sleep and dream.

**_This is chapter 4 finally up, and if you haven't noticed I added a new story on. it's called "Cherry Blossoms and Snow" _**

**_You can read if you want. PLease review!_**


	5. Heart Breaking Crisis

_**YAY! Chapter 5 is up! PLease review after you read!**_

__

_**Chapter 5 -Heart Breaking Crisis**_

Kagome was getting ready to go get her people. The lords had asked if she needed them to do anything. She thought for awhile before asking what condition the castle was in.

They said they cleaned it up after the war so there was no need to worry about that.

Kagome was still thinking about what happened last night, she hadn't seen Sesshoumaru as of yet, but she would have to sooner or later.

Kagome was headed towards the dining room when, you guessed it, Sesshoumaru came around the corner. She almost ran straight into him. She averted her eye's to the ground and whispered and apology before she headed to eat.

Sesshoumaru was wondering why she was blushing.

"_Was she blushing cause she ran into me? No I don't think that was it, then what?_"

Instead of arguing with himself he walked the same way she did to the dining room, he would find out what was wrong with her, when they left to the mountain.

Sesshoumaru entered a few minutes after Kagome had all ready been seated. Rin was to be seated across from her but wasn't there yet and the lords and ladies were around her as well, except lord Kouga was absent as well. The one empty seat right now beside Rin's and Kouga's was the one on her right were Sesshoumaru was to sit.

Sesshoumaru noticed Rin not there immediately. He looked at Kagome, she just shrugged.

Kagome then heard a conversation she didn't mean to hear and froze at the words. Ayame was whispering to Yumi.

"I heard Kouga say he was going to kill something or someone who was currently in the castle."

"What if Sesshoumaru knows the person is here and he kills it, Sesshoumaru would be pissed!"

Kagome suddenly stood and ran to find Rin. She didn't have time to tell Sesshoumaru, what might happen.

Sesshoumaru was curious to Kagome's sudden exit, he took his seat and wondered what happened to make her run like that her face was a pale as a ghost.

Kagome ran down the hall way to Rin's chamber, finally reaching it she fell to her knees. She was too late!

"KOUGA!" Kagome was furious, he had the nerve to kill a young CHILD!

Kagome was crying she was running down the hall when she smelt him heading towards the dining room. She yelled his name again, a few feet from the dining room door.

Kagome burst through to find Kouga all ready seated. He looked confused. Kagome was crying and extremely mad. She lunged at Kouga without a word to anyone.

Ayame shrieked and ran beside Kouga. Sesshoumaru Grabbed Kagome's arms and held her frightened and angry body next to his.

"Kagome! Stop this! What is wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked

Kagome turned her head to Sesshoumaru then fell limp in his arms. She then stood glaring at Kouga she turned to Sesshoumaru. She grabbed tenseiga, and ran. Everyone watched before following her.

Sesshoumaru had a feeling something was extremely wrong! Then his nose smelled blood, fresh blood! Rin's blood!

Sesshoumaru stopped dead in his tracks Kouga was still running so when he almost got past Sesshoumaru, he grabbed him.

Sesshoumaru pinned him to the wall. Both ladies and Lord Akira stood froze in there spots. Kouga was in trouble and they couldn't help him.

"What did you do, to anger Kagome?" He growled

"I don't know!" Kouga growled back.

"I now know what you did, you killed Rin!"

Lord Akira then smelled the air, he smelled the blood of a human.

"Sesshoumaru why is there a human in your castle?"

"She's my ward!" He growled at Akira.

Sesshoumaru let Kouga drop to the ground before he sped off to Rin's room.

When he walked in Kagome was laying over the dead body of Rin. Sesshoumaru walked up to her and took hold of tenseiga.

"Please Sesshoumaru!" He just nodded and she backed away from the girl, she then noticed everyone at the door. Kagome threw a evil glare at Kouga, but cried out in joy when Rin came too.

"RIN!" Kagome launched herself at the girl.

Rin looked around then noticed Sesshoumaru holding tenseiga, she had died again. Turning she saw the others at the door. She screamed in fear when she saw Kouga. Kagome just tolled her to calm down that if they hurt her they would die by her hands.

Sesshoumaru bent down next to Rin and Rin then hugged Sesshoumaru.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru, this is the second time you've saved Rin!"

Sesshoumaru nodded then turned to the others.

"If you lay one hand on her again, any of you, you will die."

Everyone nodded then Rin tolled Kagome what happened.

After they were ready, Kagome, Sesshoumaru headed out for the sacred mountains.

**_OK, I might not be able to update as often as I have been. I'm thinking of joining Tae Kwon Do, but I wont be able to if it cost to much says my dad. _**

**_So I'm asking a friend how much it is (He's in Tae Kown Do) to join. If he doesn't know then I have to CALL! _**

**_I'll tell you one thing I don't like talking on the phone with peopleI don't really know. _**

**_Well Review PLease!_**


	6. New Plans

_**Thanks for all the reviews! **_

__

_**Chapter 6 – New Plans**_

_**Sess's POV:**_

We had walked about a mile sense we left my castle and hadn't said a thing. Kagome was standing a foot behind me like she was thinking of something. My thoughts then went to last night when Kagome was a sleep.

'_God she's so beautiful when she sleeps, like an angel.'_

Why I was thinking this I had no idea all I knew was I had grown quit attached to Kagome over the few days I knew her.

I then smelt the smell of fear of an approaching youkai. An okami.

I could tell Kagome was not aware of this, by the time I had got her attention the youkai was running in plain view from something.

I moved Kagome and myself out of the way, then Kagome yelled at the youkai.

"Sango!"

The young youkai looked over at us, running to us she kept yelling at Kagome.

"Help, youkai right behind me."

Kagome who was currently in my hold ran to her. Just as a youkai came from the woods in front. Kagome attacked the youkai. Her eye's were red and she was mad, That wasn't hard to tell.

As Kagome fought the youkai, the okami watched her friend in worry.

"Where did she learn to fight like that?" She whispered to herself. Watching Kagome as well, I saw her use attacks I hadn't even taught her.

She swiped at the youkai, then used her poison and killed it quickly. She started to sway a bit and was heading to the ground when I caught her mere inches from getting a face full of dirt and grass.

"Lady Kagome!"

The okami ran to me and Kagome as I was carrying her to the hot springs I had recently smelled. Laying her against a tree I tore part of her kimono to use as a bandage. The okami freaked saying that was a very expensive kimono to have ruined. I didn't even listen as I washed away some of the blood that was on Kagome.

When I was done, I sat across from Kagome and waited for her o wake up.

About 30 minutes later I heard her breathing return and she opened her eye's. Looking around her eye's settled on the okami a few feet from her.

Getting up she walked over to her and hit her in the head not hard but enough to wake her up.

"Wha-what?"

Kagome laughed then lunged on the girl.

"Kagome! Your all right?"

"Of course! Why did you leave the castle Sango and where is everyone else?"

Sango's eye's lowered and I had a bad feeling something happened.

"The barrier disappeared around our castle, and a youkai attacked us. We then were taken to a castle and was used as servants and slaves. I managed to escape to find you."

I listened and knew there was a change in plans, we had to rescue her people from this youkai. Before she could even ask me I came into the conversation.

"Then we head back to the castle your people are now in, that is after you recover completely."

Kagome smiled and nodded her head, Sango looked a little confused.

"O, right I haven't introduced you two yet! Sango this is Lord Sesshoumaru, and Sesshoumaru this is my best friend Sango."

I nodded and she did as well, then Sango's eye's widened.

"Your the western lord now? What happened to your father, when did he die?"

How did she know my father, and I was the western lord?

"How do you know me?"

"O, you probably don't remember me then. I used to go to your castle with Lady Tsuki and Kagome, only they didn't know. I was a stowaway. I had never seen another castle before. You had caught me one day while I was sitting under a tree, we talked for a few minutes but then I had to leave at that was the only time I seen you."

"I remember you now, my father died next to hers in the battle a long time ago."

Sango nodded and went back into conversation with Kagome.

Later that day they both went to the hot spring and left me with my own thoughts.

**_Kagome's POV:_**

I was leaning against a rock when Sango spoke to me.

"Are you in love with him?"

"Umm.."

I wasn't really sure myself. I knew I liked him but wasn't sure if I was in LOVE with him.

"I'm not sure, I know I like him a lot but I don't know if I'm in love or not. Why do you like him?"

"Nope, I have a mate all ready." She was blushing and I knew exactly who it was. Miroku. They had liked each other for years, but Miroku was such a pervert.

"Let me guess, Miroku."

She nodded and I giggled and dived under the water to wet my hair.

"So he finally asked you?"

"Yeah, a few days ago after you left he finally got enough courage and asked. I thought he was joking at first but he wasn't."

"Finally I thought he would be grabbing your ass forever!"

Laughing Sango ducked under the water to wet her hair as well. When she came back to surface I was resting my head on the rock with my body submerged under water.

I couldn't help it my mind went to What happened last night again and I just sighed. I would ask him about it tonight when Sango went to sleep.

We finally got out and headed back to Sesshoumaru. When we got there he was still resting against the tree and didn't even look at us as we sat down.

**_Sess's POV:_**

I heard them sit down but didn't move. Kagome probably knows I'm not asleep.

"Kagome is he asleep?"

"No, just resting, like he does most the time."

"O"

I had heard part of there conversation and that is what I'm thinking about really. I heard her say she wasn't sure if she was in love with me or not but knew she liked me and that is what confused me.

They started talking again and I just listened to there conversation.

"So how's Shippo? It's been a week sense I left and I miss the little runt."

"Yeah, he misses you too, he just turned 13 the other day, he was upset you couldn't be there. You've been to everyone of his birthday parties sense you met."

"If he's hurt when I find that youkai who did this there gonna die slowly." Her voice went from sweet to creepy.

"Kagome calm down no need to lose yourself right now."

I heard the fear in Sango's voice and opened my eye's. Kagome's eye's were red and she was angry. I stood and walked over to her. I put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up seeing me she calmed quickly and then bowed her head.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't control the anger I felt, Shippo is like my little brother and if he's hurt I couldn't bare it."

(A/N: I know but he was to old to be her adopted son in this.)

"That's fine but you should rest." I said taking my place against the tree.

Sango then yawned and stretched out then slowly fell asleep.

I walked over to a tree a few feet away from Sesshoumaru's and thought about how to tell him, and ask him why he went to my room.

I watched the two go to sleep, about 2 hours of sitting under the tree I finally got up and walked over to a broken tree. I sat down and looked up. The moon was full and bright.

Suddenly lost in my thought's as to why I feel the way I do about her.

Foot steps drew me from my thoughts when I heard someone sit next to me.

"Sorry if I'm bothering you I'll leave if you want."

She started to get up but I pulled her back to the tree. Taking the silent invitation to stay, she looked up at the sky as well.

" I had better say this now, I was up the other night."

I didn't understand at first, then it hit me, she WAS awake when I was in her room.

"Why did you not tell me you were up?"

"I don't know, I wanted to see what you would do I guess."

"Well then, why did you say my name?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me why you were in my room."

"Fine, I went for a walk in the halls and was lost in thought and I ended up at your room."

"So you didn't know why you ended up there?"

"No, now your turn."

"Well, I, I'm not sure really, I could feel you watching me and I couldn't help but mumble your name."

She was blushing, I could feel the heat from her face. I didn't blame her. Then I remembered the conversation from earlier.

"How do you feel about me?"

That only made her face get hotter and she didn't answer immediately.

"I umm... I think I like you a lot."

"Thought so."

I smiled at her confused face then she smiled herself.

"Ok, you asked me, how do you feel about me?"

I was caught off guard and looked at her. Slowly a light blush came to my cheeks.

"I'm not sure."

And I wasn't, I had answered honestly. I turned my head back to the night sky and sighed, something I rarely did. Turning my head to look at her she had her eye's closed and face towards the sky. I marveled at her beauty until I realized I was staring. I could hear her breathing slowing and as she lowered her head on to my shoulder for support.

Sense I didn't want to wake her, I let her sleep and soon drifted off as well. I felt her stir a few hours from dawn, and woke as well. She just looks at me and smiles. Getting up she walks over to Sango and tells her to get her big fat ass off the ground and show us where to go.

Sango didn't wake immediately but slept threw Kagome's rants. I stayed were I was till Kagome came over to to me.

"Sesshoumaru get up we need to leave!"

"Rush me and I wont move an inch."

"Then I'll make you move!"

"I'd like to see you try."

She just glared at me and walked back over to Sango to wake her up but, she wasn't there. Kagome looked everywhere for her except up.

Sango leapt from the tree and tackled Kagome to the ground, Kagome screamed curses at Sango.

"Damn it Sango! You know better then to do that to your lady!"

"Yeah right!"

"I could lock you in the dungeon for three days no food or water!"

"Sorry Kagome, that's a little to dark for you."

I listened as they argued , shaking my head slightly at there childish behavior.

**_OK, I think I get a little carried away when it comes to romantic parts, that's just the way I am. Well I'll start typing the next chapter. _**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	7. The Castle of Death

_**Chapter 7 - The Castle of Death**_

_**Sango's POV:**_

I listened as my best friend and the taiyoukai talked about how to get her people back. This taiyoukai striked me as one who is cold and evil, but when he's talking to her it's like he's always wearing a mask other then when their talking. It's confusing, I wonder if Kagome's noticed it yet?

"Sango, how far is it from here to get there?"

Kagome asked tilting her head to the side in question.

"Huh? Oh, it's about half a day. When I had escaped there was no one around and so I got about a four hour head start but then the demon appeared and tried to kill me I reached you about thirty minutes afterward."

Sango answered and looked down, she was remembering everything that had taken place, while she was there. It was like hell, no hell would be better than what she had witnessed. She knew she should tell them about what she had witnessed but the shere witness of it made her sick. She shook her head to clear the thoughts but she was soon reliving them in her memory.

_Sango hurridly gathered all the demons and told them all that the shield was fading and they would all need to hurry if they didn't want to be discovered. And that's what happened once the, shield was completely gone a hord of demons attacked and took every last one of the gentle demons. _

_Sango was trying to resist her captor, but the demon was at a completely different strength level, he held her with ease. Growling Sango just followed them as they led all the demons somewhere else. _

_"Lady Kagome, where are you?" The kitsune named Sora asked quietly as she began quietly. Sango heard the girl and nodded her agreement. _

_"Sora, it is best Kagome is not here. For if she was she would have been captured and most likely killed. At least now we have hope she will find us." _

_Sango said and Sora's eye's widened in fear. _

_"No, I don't want lady Kagome to die!" _

_Sora said. _

_Sango looked ahead and to her disbelief she saw a large, black castle in front of her. _

_"Oh, god!"_

_Sango's mind yelled as she saw what was going on around the castle. A numerous amount of demons were outside working on statues and other things that belonged to who ever lived her. But what made her thoughts scream was the fact that each demon was completely naked and covered in mud. There were no females outside, they were all males! _

_An evil demon that held a prisoner from the castle she was taken from, was walking faster than the one who was carriying her. Sango's eye's stared at then the name of the demon left her mouth. _

_"Miroku!" _

_The demon captured turned his gaze to Sango quickly and he began to struggle to get out of it's grip. Sango did the same but to no avail neither of them were able to get away. _

_"Stop moving, bitch! If you want to move so much I'll make sure you go to the hore room!" The demon said and she quickly stopped her struggling. _

_"Hore room! You've got to be kidding me!"_

_Sango screamed in her mind, they were going to a hore room? Please no. _

_When they went into the cxastle a ghastly smell of death and other things mixed around in her sences. Gagging Sango closed her eye's at the sights before her. Young demons were hanging on the walls and blood was splatered all around them. There were other things but Sango didn't even want to register what was happening. Her brain shut down as thoughts of what was going to happen to all of them sprang into her mind. She needed to get out of here and find kagome hopefully she's found some demons that would help them. _

_Sango waited until night while all demons were asleep before she tried to make her escape. She had learned that if you get caught trying to escape, what she saw earlier was the punishment. But she needed to get help and that's what she would do. The best thing was she could hide her scent for about thirty minutes so they wouldn't notice her until it was too late. _

_As she began her escape she quietly walked out of her chambers and down the halls. _

_"Damn there's too many twists and turns in this house! Finally!" _

_Sango thought as she came to the door of her sanctuary. She pushed the door open to reveal sweet freedom, and she ran. She ran hard and fast so she wouldn't have to deal with any youkai for awhile. _

"Sango!"

Kagome's voice yelled pulling her back to earth.

"Ah, yes!"

Sango said shaking her head quickly to clear her thoughts.

"Sango are you alright?"

Kagome asked her worridly.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She said slowly and then shook her head.

"No, I'm not. Your going to need a lot of help to take over this castle. The castle is evil just being there and seeing all those poor demons and what they had to go through everyday was horrifiying!"

Sango closed her eye's then continued.

"The castle has a name. It's name is "The castle of death".


	8. Naraku

_**Castle of Crystals**_

**_Hello everybody, if anyone wants to know more about the story I'm writing it's up in my profile! I'm finally finished! All I have to do is finish typing it on the computer and then it will be ready to publish after I of course finish up the cover. _**

**_Sorry for the wait on this chapter, I had to finish my book. Well on with the story!_**

_**Chapter 8 – Naraku**_

"_Man she really sounded serious about the danger. I wonder what's at the Castle of Death?" _Kagome thought as she walked threw the woods with her companions. _"I hope everyone's all right and not hurt or worse."_ She shivered at the thought of her friends dead, but Sango had said they do something worse than death, but she wouldn't say.

"Hey, can we please lighten the mood? Everyone's so quiet!" Kagome wined as she sprinted in front of the two demons.

"Fine." Kagome said falling in the back of the two once more. Sighing loudly until a scream invaded her mind Kagome and the others charged to the scream.

What they found was a young girl being held hostage by a much larger demon. She was hanging upside down by her feet as he twirled her around making her scream even louder. Kagome was about to help her when Sesshoumaru held her back as he stepped forward.

"I will help her, you stay hidden." Kagome nodded and he walked straight up to the demon. Without so much as an explanation he sliced the demon's head off and the girl fell into his arms. As he set the girl down the demons head grew back and the female screamed in fright. Sesshoumaru pushed the girl behind him and motioned for Kagome to take the child.

Kagome ran out and grabbed the child and pulled her back to their hiding spot. "Are you OK?" Kagome asked and the girl nodded.

"Yes, but why are you helping me you are demons, I'm only half demon." The girl said looking away and Kagome hugged the little girl.

"Don't say that! Just because your half demon doesn't make you any different than I. I know most demons would try to kill you, but I grew up in a place where race didn't matter there were a few half demons and we grew up playing together." Kagome smiled her favorite little half demon entering her mind.

The little half demoness was adorable. Her name was Shiori and she was half bat demon. Her mother had been killed by an attacking demon a few years after she was born. And her father was killed by helping them escape to the Castle Of Crystals.

"Umm.. Miss what's your name? Mine is Satsuki." The girl known as Satsuki asked bringing Kagome back from her memories. "Oh sorry, my name is Kagome. But why was that demon attacking you?"

Before Satsuki had a chance to speak Sango spoke. "I remember you! You were at the Castle of death! You were one of the king's servants." Kagome stared at the little girl and she nodded.

"She is right, I do work at the Castle of Death." Satsuki said her head bowed in shame. "The demon who runs the castle Naraku, killed my brother a few years ago and he took me for his personal servent."

"Naraku? I've never heard of him." Kagome said and Satsuki looked up at her.

"He's the foulest demon I've ever met and I've met lots of demons!" Satuki said as Sesshoumaru emerged behind the bushes.

"Well that demons gone, so what do we do with her?" Sesshoumaru said and Satsuki looked up at him.

"Thank you Mr.. Uh, what's your name?" Satsuki asked and Kagome giggled slightly at the child.

"Sesshoumaru."

Satsuki gasped and stepped back, away from the demon. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" Shesaid shrinking behind Kagome and Sango. Kagome turned to the girl curiously.

"What's wrong Sesshoumaru doesn't bite." Kagome said and Satsuki shook her head, and was about to speak before Sesshoumaru left."I'm going to catch some food."

"Satsuki?"Kagome questioned and she turned to Kagome and Sango and explained. "I've heard rumors about the great Lord Sesshoumaru. I heard that he never leavesdemons alive and he hates allhanyou, especially hanyou!"Kagome frowned and helped the girl releax.

"Look, I didn't know Sesshoumaru beforelast week, soI don't know what he's done in his past. But I do know that he takes care of a human girl about your size. He even seems quite nice sometimes." Kagome said and Sango snickered at them.

"Yeah, nice toyou." Kagome turned to Sango and glared slightly.

"Sango watch your tounge or it will be gone along with your vocal cords!" Satsuki's eye's widened but Sango's comment made Satsuki giggle slightly.

"Lady Kagome, if you deny it, then tear themout. Bbut if you don't then leave me be." Sango said cockily and with a wide smile. "Who asked you!" Kagome snapped, crossing her arms and turning her headaway from her friend.

"You guys are funny!" Satsuki laughed andthe two demonssmiled.

A dark aura filled their senses quickly and Satsuki quickly hid behind them once more. "He's coming!" Satsuki cried as a black cloud appeared and suddenly a demon with long black hair and stealthy armor appeared.

"Where is my servant?" He asked walking up to thetwo demons. "I can smell her all over you wench." he said and Kagome stoodup.

"Who are you and why do you wish her back?" Kagome asked asa small evil grin adorned his features.

"What sort of title do you have to speak to me insuch manor, wench?"

"I am Lady Kagome of the Eastern lands! And you have yet to answer my questions demon!" Kagome growled and a smirk lit the evil Naraku's face.

"So you have come home at last have you Kagome?"

"You will not address me with such informalty!" Kagome snapped and the demon smirked even wider.

"Keep my servantI will just use another of my slaves for her job. Oh, and I will be back." Naraku vanished in a black fog just like he had came in, just as Sesshoumaru appeared.

"Well about time! If that demon didn't like to talkwe might have gotten hurt then our wounds would be your problem!" Kagome snapped at Sesshoumaru.

He just rolled his eye's andturned away. "Let's get going we need the otherLord's help. I don't jhave time to play around with worthless demons."

**Well the beginning was hard to find something to write but the rest was fine, I'll be updating Cherry Blossoms and Snow now!**

**Please read and Review!**


	9. Teasing

_**The Castle Of Crystals**_

**_Chapter 9 – Teaser_**

Satsuki had officially become a member of their group as they headed back to the palace. She treated Kagome and Sango as big sisters and Sesshoumaru well, she wasn't quite sure. She was still afraid of him but not so afraid, as long as Kagome and Sango were around.

"Sesshoumaru, can we stop at the hot spring up ahead please?" Kagome asked and Sesshoumaru stopped in mid stride. With a quick nod he jumped up in a tree and sprinted off for who knows what.

"Kagome, why did you want to go to the hot spring?" Sango asked as they walked to the hot spring.

"Oh, I just need a bath. It's been two days sense we've had a bath!" Kagome said as she jumped over a bush and discarded her clothing. She walked over to the edge and waded into the water until it reached over her chest.

The other two joined her and laid on a rock. Kagome had washed her hair and cleansed her body before she laid on a rock as well. Something silver had flashed threw the trees and she quickly got in the water and went to the bank.

"Where you going Kagome?" Satsuki asked.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back." Kagome said after clothing herself and walking in the direction the silver blur had gone. Pushing bushes aside she came to an opening. "Wow, it's so pretty!" Kagome exclaimed looking around at the different varieties of flowers and trees.

A small river flowed threw the valley and what she found made her blush harder than she ever had before. She covered her mouth and quickly hid behind one of the larger trees.

"_Oh, my gosh! That's Sesshoumaru!" _Kagome screamed in her head. Her face wouldn't stop pulsing, she was so nervous! If he found her he would think she was a peeping tom!

Trying to calm down, Kagome went to get up and move away from the scene, but a fully clothed Sesshoumaru stood in front of her. Moaning in disgrace Kagome fell to the ground.

"Well, well, well. What have we got here? A peeping tom maybe?" Sesshoumaru joked as Kagome sat up on her knees.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were bathing!" Kagome explained gulping down her fear and trying to hide her embarrassment. "I saw you in the trees and I followed you, I didn't know you came here to bathe!"

Sesshoumaru bent down on his knees and grabbed her shoulder to pull her closer. "I didn't mind so much."

Kagome's eye's widened and her face flushed full red once more as he pulled back. "What's that suppose to mean?" She whispered barely audible to the human s ear but Sesshoumaru heard it perfect.

"Oh, nothing." He said as he disappeared in his little yellow ball form.

(A/N: I don't know what it's called; I've only seen it a few times, the one I remember perfectly is the episode where Rin goes to find the herb to save Jaken and Sesshoumaru comes in and saves her. He's a little ball.)

Kagome just stayed in the position he left her in until Sango and Satsuki's voice broke her from the spell.

"Over here!" Kagome yelled drawing her two friends to her. Sitting on her haunches, Kagome shook not from fear but excitement. She didn't know what was going on. OK she did, but she wouldn't believe it, she knew she was attracted to him but at that level. She thought it was just her mind playing tricks on her, like back with those damned internal images. But it wasn't, she was attracted to him the whole time, she just wouldn't believe it!

"Hey, Kagome are you OK?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded as she stood up. Damn her legs were shaky. He left without a damn explanation! Kagome crossed her arms and stalked away as Sesshoumaru came into view she just walked by him. And she noticed a small smirk on his face.

_**Sess POV: **_

I couldn't believe she had actually followed me that was my plan all along but I didn't think she would. The way her face looked after I whispered in her ear was priceless! I've got to tease more often its fun.

_**End**_

Kagome walked ahead of the group all the way until they got to Sesshoumaru's castle. She wanted to ask him a question but she hasn't spoken to him sense what happened at the valley. Gaining courage she finally asked her question.

"How will the Lords no to come at such sort notice?" Kagome asked refusing to look at him.

"I sent a letter while you were bathing." He replied and Kagome nodded.

When they finally reached the gates, the guards let them by and they all headed to a specific place. Sango went to get a new kimono, after all she's had the same kimono on for a while, not being able to change outfits. Sesshoumaru went to wait on the two lords and Satsuki went with Kagome.

"Kagome, where are you taking me?" Satsuki asked and Kagome smiled.

"You'll see we're here." Kagome said while knocking on the door in front of her.

A small girls voice answered. "What do you want Jaken? I don't want to talk to you, you stupid toad."

Satsuki cocked her head to the side and Kagome answered the girl. "Rin, its Kagome." She said sweetly and the door instantly flew open.

"Kagome!" The girl was automatically latched to Kagome as the girl repeated her name over and over.

"Rin, I would like you to meet Satsuki. She's a Hanyou." Rin smiled and dragged the girl inside. Kagome smirked as she too was pulled in by the girl.

"It's nice to meet you Satsuki! Wow I've never had a hanyou friend before." Kagome watched the two girls grow close and she silently snuck out of the room to let them get to know each other better.

"Wow that was quick." Kagome said smiling as she walked off to find Sango but found the one person she had wanted to avoid.

A smile was on Sesshoumaru's lips and Kagome bit her lip. He only smiled when he had a plan. _"Please don't let him tease me again!" _ Kagome thought as she began to shiver again in anticipation.

"I haven't even done anything and you shaking!" Sesshoumaru smirked as he stepped closer to her making her step back into the wall. Placing his hands beside her, he trapped her in his hold. He lowered his head to her hair and drew in her fragrance as she shivered once more.

"Damn you!" Kagome whispered not evilly but just for making her go threw this again. Her eye's widened as he quickly licked her neck and then pulled away leaving her once more shaking from his presence, as she fell to the floor.


	10. Getting Back

_**The Castle Of Crystals**_

**_Chapter 10 – Getting Back_**

Kagome sat there in the hall, she didn't know for how long she just sat there not moving. As she sat there she was devising a plan to get him back. Oh, she was going to get him back good!

"Kagome?" A voice asked making her look up to find Satsuki and Rin.

"I'm fine; I'll be going to get something to eat now." Kagome said quickly scrambling to her feet as fast as she could and leaving the two girls in confusion.

"What was that about?" Rin asked her friend and Satsuki shrugged. "Don't know."

**With Sesshoumaru**

Sesshoumaru sat in his office sense he had left Kagome in the hall way. Plotting another evil encounter and not even thinking about the consequences that she could try to get him back.

A knock at the door signaled that there was news about when the Lords would be her and he let the messenger in.

"Report." He stated and the messenger replied immediately.

"Lord Akira will be here shortly and Lord Kouga will be here in the morning." Sesshoumaru nodded at him and signaled him to leave.

**With Kagome**

A sigh left her mouth as she laid on her queen sized bed. How could he they had other things to worry about than teasing! Making a whining sound she turned on her stomach. "Could this get any worse?" She mumbled and a prick on her arm caused her to look down. "A flea?" As she went to swat at the flea he quickly turned to her and began to talk.

"I can tell you what's up with Lord Sesshoumaru." He said hoping to her shoulder.

"Something's wrong with him?" Kagome asked and Myoga nodded.

"Of course Lord Sesshoumaru would never act like this. Not even in a million years." The flea said and Kagome turned away from him.

"He's in heat." The flea stated and Kagome turned to look at him with a questioning look. "What?"

"That's why Lord Sesshoumaru is teasing you." The flea said and hoped away as soon as he finished his sentence.

For some reason Kagome felt upset at this news. He made her feel sorrow; maybe because he wasn't doing it because he liked her, he was doing it because she was the only one around at the time.

Getting up, Kagome walked down the hallway and to the kitchen. She still hadn't gotten any food. As she opened the door and walked into the kitchen, she about groaned in distress.

"Now what do you want? And why are you everywhere I'm going?" Kagome asked as she walked up to him and crossed her arms.

"Now why do I have to have an explanation to go places in my house?" Sesshoumaru asked and Kagome growled and looked around. A smile lifted her features and she looked up at Sesshoumaru once more.

Kagome stepped closer to him like he had done her and the only thing that kept her from kissing him was her embarrassment. As she pressed him against the wall she slowly began to talk.

"So why are you teasing me so suddenly?" She asked in a very sensual voice to him. She heard him gulp down and she saw his hands clenched I a fist.

"Not so fun is it?" She said again and he shook his head no.

"So what's up?" She joked and she saw his eye's widen as she liked her lips and just when she gained enough courage to try and kiss him: The kitchen door flew open.

"What have we here? Lady Kagome you are a naughty pup." Lord Akira said and Kagome quickly moved away from Sesshoumaru.

"I was just leaving." She said bowing to Akira before she left.

After she closed the doors she quickly ran down the hall and back to her room.

"_Damn it! damn it! I had almost kissed him!" _Her mind screamed as she flopped on to her bed and laid there like earlier.

**With Sesshoumaru**

Lord Akira walked over to the table and sat down while ordering his food. After ordering he turned to Sesshoumaru as he sat down across from him.

"Dare I ask what was going on?" Lord Akira asked and Sesshoumaru said too words.

"Getting back."

**I feel bad for what I'm making them go threw at the moment. **

**Please read and review!**


	11. Kidnapped

Hey guys sorry for the second time for not updating in a long time. But I've been having a bad year again. First my boyfriends dad dies (I've know his dad for about seven years, really took it hard). Then my grandmother dies not to mention, school has changed from A,B day to a seven period day the same classes every single day not giving me any time to write much. Also I've been trying to finish "Birthday Surprise" I finally finished it but I can't get it published until the Renaissance starts b/c I work there and I need ton pay the money. I need around eight hundred, but once the Renaissance starts I'll be able to publish in no time. Well thanks for being patient and I hope you continue to read my stories.

Oh, yeah I got a laptop in November that has Microsoft Word so no more spelling problems.

__

_**Chapter 11 – Kidnapped**_

Kagome lay in her room still thinking about what she had just done, she had seriously almost just kissed Sesshoumaru!

Damn she knew her feelings have heightened over the pass few days for him and not to mention the fact that she had a really bad crush on him when they were younger!

Sighing she turned onto her side knowing Sesshoumaru was plotting another attack against her. She just didn't know when, hopefully him being in heat wouldn't temp him to do something in front of the other lords. That would be embarrassing!

The scent of Sango told Kagome that her best friend was coming to see her.

With a knock on the door Kagome said she could enter and Sango walked over their oblivious to Kagome's problem.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked sensing Sango's hesitation as she entered.

"um… Rin and Satsuki are missing. They were in the garden then they vanished in a black fog, I think Naraku took them both." Sango said fear evident in her brown eyes.

Kagome threw the covers off of her and ran to find Sesshoumaru he needs to know unless he already does. Which she highly doubted he did because he was talking to Lord Akira.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome cried as she burst into the library where she sensed him and Lord Akira.

Sesshoumaru stood abruptly and questioned her outburst.

"Rin and Satsuki are missing Sango said they disappeared in a black cloud! We think Naraku has taken them both!" Kagome explained as Sesshoumaru growled deeply.

"Are you for sure?"

Kagome nodded sadly and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"Akira, when will Kouga be here?" Sesshoumaru asked searching his desk for something.

"In about eight hours, he is currently busy with other important matters and cannot make it today." Akira said and Sesshoumaru growled.

"Damn we need him, I want you to go and round up all of my guards and all of the strong demons able to fight. We need every available demon for this mission. We alone may not stand a chance against this Naraku."

"Right, I will send a letter telling Kouga that he must be here as soon as possible." Lord Akira left suddenly leaving Kagome and Sesshoumaru alone.

Kagome knew he was worried even though he didn't let anything through his cold exterior she knew because he wasn't the type of demon to organize a shit load of people to go and look for two missing children.

"Kagome we leave in twenty minutes go and get Sango she has to lead us to the castle."

Kagome nodded and turned away from his heated eye's trying not to think about her feelings but of the children they had to go and save.

Kagome rushed to her room to find Sango laying there berating herself for the loss of Rin and Satsuki.

"Come on Sango we're leaving in about fifteen minutes and you have to lead us to the place where their being held captive." Kagome said rolling her over onto her back.

Sango refused and turned back onto her stomach, Kagome growling flipped the mattress making Sango topple over onto the floor.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Sango yelled jumping up and growling at Kagome.

Kagome stood there with her hands on her hips. "Well when you stop whining I'll stop." Kagome felt herself loosing control as Sango stood there fuming.

"It's not your fault so stop acting like a child!" Kagome growled.

Kagome watched Sango's face go from anger to sadness. Giving in Sango bowed her head and nodded.

"Lets go." Kagome spoke softly as they left the room and went to find Sesshoumaru.

_**Inside the Castle of Death**_

Rin struggled against the rope that tied her wrists together but the demons had tied them just to tight.

"Satsuki we need to get out of here." Rin said quietly to the hanyou next to her. Satsuki was also tied around the wrist but her feet were tied as well.

"No you can't leave I have to face my punishment and you sense you're a human you can't possible handle the punishment. So please wait for Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome to rescue us." Satsuki said pleadingly to Rin.

"I guess we'll just have to wait for them."

Thanks for reading and I'll update soon the only thing I'm doing right now is reading Harry Potter six for the second time to get ready for the last one and waiting for Harry Potter and the order of the phenix to come out in theaters.

Review please and I'll update more often promise!


	12. The Journey to the castle of Death

All right I guess y'all don't believe I'm back but believe me I am!

Read and enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Chapter 12 – Journey to the Castle of Death**_

Sesshoumaru felt a pain in his chest, he knew if he lost Rin he would go on a killing spree and her murderer would be nothing more than a silent fear of memory for those in his possession.

Pacing in his room he waited for Kagome and Sango. Finally they reached the door and he let them in telling Sango that they were going to travel to the spot where they found her and then she was to lead the way.

Sango accepted her journey and the three gathered out at the front gates. Over a thousand demons waited for orders as more piled around. Sesshoumaru waited patiently, well as patiently as he could with his young ward in the clutches of evil.

Once the last of the demons arrived Sesshoumaru stood on a hard grey rock and shushed everyone.

"You are all to accompany us in the killing of a mass murderer and the torturer Naraku, follow!" He growled out hoping gracefully from the rock next to Kagome.

Sesshoumaru led the way until they came to the clearing where they had found Sango then giving her the lead he followed softly talking to Kagome as they walked.

"I apologize for my actions do not make me repeat myself." He said sternly and Kagome frowned.

"You're in heat I understand you couldn't control yourself."

Sesshoumaru stared unblinking at Kagome's face then said confusingly.

"I'm not in heat."

Kagome choked out a small cough then turned to him disbelieving her ears. "You're not in heat? But a little flea said you were, he said you'd never acyt like that so you must be in heat!"

Kagome watched Sesshoumaru smirk then he said as he pressed her to keep walking.

"Yeah, he's right I normally don't act like that but I wanted to play and I'm not a pup anymore."

Kagome's eyes saddened and lowered then she spoke softly.

"So you just wanted a one night stand? I thought that the great Sesshoumaru would at least keep a mate not flaunt his self around for all the girls. I fell for it are you happy now!" Kagome's voice started out softly but by the time she finished she had started yelling tears running down her face. Wiping her tears she turned away from him and ran as fast as she could.

How dare he! He was just using her for his own amusement! She collapsed by a lake and splashed the water on her face trying to disguise her tears. Using her Kimono she wiped the left over water from her face and sat staring at her own melancholy reflection.

Why did she think the great Lord Sesshoumaru would fall for her even though she was the Lady of the East she knew nothing of his ways. Fighting, being evil all she knew was kindness and to be gentle.

But she did not think he would fall for her in the first place yet she let her guard down and now she had to pay the price! Foot steps were heard coming towards her and she turned to see Sesshoumaru standing there emotionless as ever.

"Go away!" She said turning her back on him, standing up she went to leave but a hand grasped hers and made her stay, pulling her hard into the chest of Sesshoumaru.

"Listen you misunderstood me I did not mean it that way!" He turned her to him and for the first time sense they met different emotions played on his features.

Stunned Kagome shook her head and tried to turn away but he held her shoulders and made her face him.

"Stop struggling, I don't want you for just a one night stand. I would never do that to you. I meant I didn't want to play kid games and that with you only I wanted to play grown up games like teasing." He said softly.

Slowly Kagome relaxed against him and he hugged her before she was forcibly removed from his hands. Kagome kicked and screamed fighting against the demon who held her captive. Smiling he waved a hand at Sesshoumaru before dispersing with Kagome in a deep black fog.

Sesshoumaru pissed ran to Sango and told her to point him in the direction of the castle because he wasn't going to wait on any of them he was going ahead.

After gathering the information he raced to the castle and as he reached the castle for the first time in his life gasped in horror.

OK this chapter is done I'll have the next chap up in about two days I've got to write Vampire Huntress chapter 4 now!!


	13. Naraku's Devious PLan

Alright chapter 13 is finally up and I think I will make it about a 15 or 16 chapter story, not sure yet we'll see how far it goes!!!

On with the story!!!

__

_**Chapter 13 – Naraku's Devious Plan**_

**__**

Sesshoumaru stared across the grounds mouth agape, what he saw was bone chilling. Sango had warned them but he never imagined it would be this bad! Growling he slowly approached the castle trying not to make eye contact with all the naked and distressed workers.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!!" Cried an odd but familiar voice as arms were thrown around his waist.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl hugging him. She had short, tangled brown hair that was covered in mud. She looked around eleven or twelve. Suddenly looking into the crying girls eyes a name snapped.

"Kimiko?" She nodded happily and hugged him again. This little girl had been missing for over six years she was the daughter of Lord Akira.

"How?" Sesshoumaru asked and she looked down.

"I went for a walk by the river and Naraku appeared before me the next thing I know I'm being covered by fog and I was here. Where's my father, is he coming?" Sesshoumaru nodded and cuddled the girl to his chest but before he was going to take her to her father Naraku appeared thwarting his plan.

"So you've finally found her have you well you can't have her back she's mine!" Naraku growled but Sesshoumaru dodged his attack and charged for him nailing him in the shoulder with his armor.

"Hang on!" He growled causing Kimiko to grab hold of his kimono as he sprinted away from the castle. Spotting figures in the distance Sesshoumaru picked up speed and once in front of them he set Kimiko down.

Lord Akira and Kimiko stared at each other, Kimiko in tears Lord Akira almost but his pride didn't let them fall.

"Daddy!!!!" Kimiko wailed as she darted into his arms Lord Akira hugged her tightly and spun her around happily!

"Kimiko, I've missed you!!!"

"Akira take her home your home is not far from here. Her mother will care for her until you return." Sesshoumaru said and Akira thanked him as he left the group.

Kagome struggled aimlessly but her bounds were to tight Naraku could tie someone! Growling she pulled her wrists but the rope cut her wrists causing blood to trickle down her arm to the cold, grey tile. A door opened and a light filtered in as Naraku and a servant by the looks of it. The young boy hid his face so Kagome couldn't see him but she could smell salt coming from him. The boy was crying, she would be to if she didn't despise him so much to break free.

"Your Sesshoumaru has left you he took off for home earlier I heard him mutter something about how helpless you are and didn't care if you died." Kagome's eyes widened and she shook her head fiercely.

"You lie, Sesshoumaru will be here any minute to kill your sorry ass!" She growled fighting her restraints again only this time Naraku slapped her face causing her to stop abruptly. He glared at her and reached in his pocket showing her a light green pill. Smiling evilly he shoved it down her throat causing her to choke slightly as she swallowed it forcefully.

"I am not look, Kanna, show her!" A bright light lit the girl named Kanna's circular mirror and an image showed.

Sesshoumaru was surrounded by all the people he left with except for her, he stood there silently for a minute before he started talking.

"Alright everybody lets turn around, we have Rin and that's all I really came for. Let's go!" Sesshoumaru commanded but Sango ran out from the crowd.

"No! I want my friend back and you're going to help me!" Sango said as she stalked up to him.

"Restrain her!" Sesshoumaru said as he turned his back on her and began to walk away leaving the struggling girl.

The image faded and Kagome stood there tears filling her eyes as she bowed her head, she felt her eyes changing but she didn't dare stop it this time she gave into the feeling even as she heard Naraku complement her on her changing.

"Good girl." His cold evil laughter rang throughout the room as she easily broke her ropes and stood staring at Naraku. His smile widened and he bowed lowly to her.

Kagome's body was surrounded by the black fog of miasma as her transformation progressed. Her eyes a dark blue eyes twinkled with hate and she completely lost all train of thought after that, she was being pushed out by a much stranger demon. The demon she hated to come out and only one person could control.

"My lady our enemies are on their way we must be quick to stop them or they'll manipulate you into thinking I am the bad guy." Kagome smiled and nodded as she walked over to Naraku. Liking her lips she turned around and walked out, she couldn't do it, for some reason the good part of her refused to kiss him even though Sesshoumaru betrayed her!

Well Chapter 13's done but I don't know if anyone's reading this or not b/c I haven't got a review for a single chapter out of the 3 I've posted. I guess I deserve this for not updating over a year. I'm deeply sorry and hope that everyone forgives me and will please continue with the reviewing.

Now I must update Vampire Huntress...

Please Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!


	14. A Battle won

My writing career has finally taken off and I am expecting Demon Paradise to be for sale either by the end of the year or early 2012! I really hope everyone who has read my material on fanfiction will continue to read my stories and love the characters as much as I do.

I am writing under the pen name Marie Knight, I am on facebook and there is a direct link to my website on my facebook. I will continue to give information on the release of my novel as I acquire it. Please bear with me on the wait as I have not received the release date or cover art. Thank you for all my readers who have stayed loyal to me through these many years and the new ones who have just discovered my account.

Demon Paradise

When Darkness descends a young wolf demon named Amaya must shove aside her past to locate the heir to Demon Paradise who went missing three years ago. From the moment she meets Kiba Grey she is surprised by the instant attraction but it's his glorious scent that sends chills down her spine with frightening familiarity that confuses her, making her relive her darkest memories and her most cherished. Discovering the mystery that surrounds her new family and her search for the crown prince, Amaya races to complete her mission but she is betrayed on the deepest level, her heart. She must somehow bring herself to continue her journey and face the prince or everyone she loves, including her entire world could perish.

Hey I've finally finished up the story! I think the ending is good but the only way to know is for you to review!

* * *

Chapter 14

A Battle won

Sesshoumaru rushed back to the Castle of Death looking to find Rin and Kagome instead he found Naraku with a woman who looked like Kagome. Except a black form of miasma swirled around her body as she smiled evilly at him. Her eyes a dark blue to Kagomes pale blue. Sesshoumaru waited for the others to catch up before he spoke to the two evil creatures.

"Naraku what you have done is unforgivable, taking the two things I love most was your death sentence!" Sesshoumaru growled out as he charged Naraku, poison dripping from his claws.

"I think not!" Naraku smiled as the woman placed herself between the two demons. "Meet Lady Kagome, she has given all respect for you up." his laugh grew louder as Sesshoumaru halted and stared up at Kagome. Her face was blank except for the cold smile on her lips. Sesshoumarus eyes widened as he stared at her. Her body was the same when she was angry. So just maybe if he fought her she would remember him as her friend and soon to be lover. Taking a deep breath he lunged for the transformed Kagome. Her smile widened as she leaped off the castle and met Sesshoumaru in mid-air.

"You abandoned me! I will kill you for that!" Kagome screamed her claws lengthening as poison rained from the air. "You cared nothing for me! All you wanted was..." her voice quieted as he grabbed her waist and her eyes flashed normal before quickly turning the eerie shade of deep blue.

"Kagome I have not abandoned you! Look I am here right now." he whispered her eyes flashed again. "How can I abandon you when I love you?" his voice questioned and Kagome fell limp within his arms. Sudden fear exploded into body as Kagome turned pale and her breathing ceased.

"I knew you would be able to snap her out of the spell but now you only have a few minutes to dispose of me before she dies and not even your precious sword will bring her back." Naraku laughed as Sesshoumaru fear turned to cold hatred. He looked to the other demons fighting Naraku's minions.

A smile spread through Sesshoumaru as Naraku leaped from his perch and joined the fray on the ground. He felt his body change into his full form, large red eyes glared down at the massive war. A deep growl vibrated through the lands as Sesshoumaru leaned down and snapped a few demons in pieces. He licked his large muzzle and quickly engulfed Naraku within his teeth. Snapping them shut he quickly disposed what was left of Naraku into his stomach. Standing on his hind legs he reared upwards and let out a loud victory howl.

Quickly he turned towards Kagome to see her body still pale and not breathing. Leaning down his massive head he nuzzled her body against his nose. The moment he felt something touch his fur he reverted back to his natural form and brought a breathing Kagome into his arms. Relief washed through his body as he ran his hand through her hair. Her eyes opened to reveal her natural pale blue color.

"Are the children safe?"

"Yes, everyone's safe. Naraku is dead." Sesshoumaru said as Kagome hugged him tightly. Trying to stand Kagome turned her attention to the others. None seemed to be badly injured she smiled and turned to the castle. Nodding to Sesshoumaru Kagome ran into the castle searching for the missing children and telling all the servants that they were free to leave.

She reached the dungeon and found the two girls chained and bound to the wall. "Rin! Satsuki!" Kagome cried as she through the gate open and ran to the two.

"Kagome!" They cried in unison and hugged her tightly the moment they were unbound. Sesshoumaru walked into the dungeon and at that moment Rin latched herself onto him.

"I knew you would save us!" She said hugging him then turned to Satsuki.

"There's nothing to be scared of Satsuki. Lord Sesshoumaru is nice even though he doesn't know it." Rin giggled and Satsuki nodded.

"Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru." Satsuki mumbled eyes to the ground.

"How about we get out of this creepy place?" Kagome said and the two girls nodded. "You go ahead I have something to say to Sesshoumaru we'll be watching don't worry." she reassured them and they nodded.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have let the anger over take me as I did." Kagome apologized.

"You have nothing to apologize for Kagome but there is a question I would like to ask you." Sesshoumaru said and Kagome nodded. Without you and Rin I don't know what I would do. I know this is a creepy place but will you be my mate?"

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks tears flowing from her eyes in happiness.

"Of course! I would love to be your mate Sesshoumaru!"

"Good." Sesshoumaru mumbled as he pulled her close and kissed her with such passion kagome forgot about her surroundings and just enjoyed their first kiss.

* * *

thank you for reading and don't forget to review!


End file.
